Clan:Knights of the Round Table
As the name suggest, this is a Saradominist clan - it has existed in Gielinor since fall 2011. On February 22nd 2012 the clan name was changed from Saradominist ArmyGHQ to Saradominist Kingdom Clan Motto "Partnership and Loyalty, our strongest weapons! Territory The Clan assumes to be in charge of and protecting all Saradominist areas of Mishtalin, Asgarnia and Kandarin in World 1, 120, 67 and 22 - undisputed Land Claim on Falador, Port Sarim, Burthorpe/Taverley, Edgeville Monastery, Entrana and Temple of Ikov (Hemenster) in World 22. The Kingdom is divided into eight shires. Constitution Undergoing Revision #Clan name #*The Clan name is Saradominist Kingdom since 02-22-2012 #Government #*The Government is a constitutional monarchy (democracy) with a two chamber system consisting of senate and parliament. Is further described in Law on Government. See below. #Clan Honour Code #*The Honour Code defines the values and way of conduct. Is further Described in Law on Honour Code. See below. #Rank System #*The Rank System describes the Army and Navy Ranks of the group. Is further described in Decree on Army and Navy Ranks. See below. #Organisation - described in Law on Organisation. See below. #*Clan Medals #*Clan Titles #*Clan Squads #*Clan Classes #*Clan Founds #Clan Uniform #*The Clan Uniform is the proper attire at official occasions as Clan Meetings - in Clan Wars etc. everyone choose their appropriate gear. Is further described in Decree on Clan Uniform. See below. #Relationships #*Decided by the Senate after war or diplomatic approaches. Undergoing revision. Government (Until February 2012 the government was despotic.) Law on Government Given on February 22nd 2012. Former Chieftain, Benja 12345 is King of a constitutional monarchy (democracy). *The leadership is a two-chamber system consisting of Senate and Parliament. **King Benja 12345 appoints his cabinet, 5 members for the Senate and the President of the Parliament ***Cabinet members can be senators ***Senators ought to be Commissioned Officers at least ***Prime Minister ought to be Admin at least **The clan elects 10 members for the Parliament. *The Senate can veto the Parliament. *King Benja 12345 appoints Mayors of each shire. Senate (High Council) *Leader: King Benja 12345 *Members: **Prime Minister and Minister of Religious and Educational affairs: Gyrd Stanz **Minister of the Exterior, Army and Navy/Archchancelor: Tuffy1539 **Minister of the Interior and cultural affairs/Secretary of State: ShaKen BaKon **Minister of Industry, Agriculture and Fishery: .... ...... **Minister of Economical and Financial affairs/Treasurer: .... ...... Parliament (Low Council) *Leader: **President: .... ...... *Members: *#''To be elected soon'' *#''To be elected soon'' *#''To be elected soon'' *#''To be elected soon'' *#''To be elected soon'' *#''To be elected soon'' *#''To be elected soon'' *#''To be elected soon'' *#''To be elected soon'' *#''To be elected soon'' Mayors *Lumbridge & Draynor: Inquisitor Gyrd Stanz (Temporary appointment) *Varrock & Edgeville: to be appointed *Falador & Port Sarim: to be appointed *Taverley & Burthorpe: to be appointed *Ardougne & Witchaven: to be appointed *Catherby, Seer's Village & Hemenster: to be appointed *Yanille & Port Khazard: to be appointed *Entrana: Not appointed. Entrana is controlled by That Saradomin Grpup Official Government Addresses *Senate, Parliament & Prime Ministry: Falador Castle and Clan Citadel *Ministry of the Exterior: East Ardougne Castle *Ministry of the Interior: Yanille Gate *Ministry of Religious, Educational and Cultural Affairs: Pater Domus *Ministry of Economical & Financial Affairs: Varrock Castle Law on Honour Code The honour code concists of 5 laws. Lawbreakers will be prosecuted - observers of the law can be promoted. #Be loyal to the clan. #Be active on the clan. #Be friendly to the clan. #Be honest and truthful in the clan. #Respect the Runescape Rules inside and outside the clan. Decree on Army and Navy Ranks You can get promoted by: *1.- Respecting the Honour Code. *2.- Recruiting someone. *3.- Showing Leadership (But not running over the authority of your superiors). *4.- Respecting your superiors. *5.- Fullfilling a Clan Mission There are many other ways, but these are the most significant. Army Ranks *Cadet Ranks (Clanmates with combat level of 49 or less): **OR-0 Junior Cadet and OR-0 Senior Cadet *Recruit Ranks < **OR-0 Recruit and OR-1 Private *Non-comissioned Officers: **Corporal Ranks <<: OR-2 Constable (Trainee), OR-3 2nd Corporal and OR-4 Corporal **Sergeant Ranks <<<: OR-5 Sergeant and OR-9a Sergeant Major *Comissioned Officers: **Lieutenant Ranks star: OF-1a 2nd Lieutenant and OF-1b Lieutenant **OF-2 Captain star *Commanders: **General Ranks Star: OF-6a Brigadier, OF-6b Brigadier General and OF-7 Major General **OF-8 Lieutenant General Admin **OF-9a General Organizer **OF-9bColonel General Coordinators *Supreme Commanders: **OF-10a Army General Overseer **OF-10b Marshall Owner **OF-10c Field Marshall Owner Honorary Ranks (Seldom used) *Sergeant ranks <<<: **OR-6 Staff Sergent **OR-7 Colour Sergent **OR-8 First Sergeant **OR-9b Command Sergeant Major **OR-9c Army Sergeant Major *Lieutenant ranks Star: **OF-1c Prime Lieutenant *Captain Ranks Star: **OF-3 Major **OF-4 Lieutenant Colonel **OF-5 Colonel Navy Ranks *Ship's boy: Junior Cadet (Newbiee) and Senior Cadet (Assistant) *OR-1 Seaman Recruit *Non Commissioned Officers: **Corporal Ranks: OR-2 Seaman, OR-3 Able Seaman and OR-4 Leading Seaman **Sergeant Ranks: OR-5 Petty Officer II and OR-9 Warrant Officer I *Commissioned Officers: **Lieutenant Ranks: OF (D) Ensign and OF-1 Lieutenant *Ship Commanders: **OF-2 Captain-Lieutenant Captain *General Ranks: OF-6a Lieutenant-Commander, OF-6b Commander and OF-7 Commodore *Commanders: **OF-8 Brevet Admiral Admin **OF-9a Rear Admiral Organizer **OF-9b Counter Admiral Coordinator *Navy Commanders: **OF-10a Vice Admiral Overseer **OF-10b Admiral Owner **OF-10c Fleet Admiral Owner Honorary Ranks (seldom used) *Sergeant ranks <<<: **OR-6 Petty Officer I **OR-7 Chief Petty Officer **OR-8 Warrant Officer II **OR-9b Master Warrant Officer **OR-9c Navy Warrant Officer *Lieutenant ranks Star: **OF-1 Prime Lieutenant *Captain Ranks Star: **OF-3 Captain **OF-4 Command Captain **OF-5 Navy Captain Those Ranks are a Hierarchy. Ranks of Overseer to Owner have THE SAME POWERS. Law on Organization We have a lot of systems that help us to organize, for example: Clan Identifications, Clan Batallions/Squads, Clan Medals,etc. Clan Medals This system is like a recognition, because the clanmate did something memorable to the clan: *Medal of Leadership: Given for leading a group of soldiers well, when nobody else can (But of course that doesn't mean running over the authority of a superior). *Medal of Partnership: Given for having a good relationship with your clanmates. *Medal of Honor (Best medal): Given for the extraordinary effort that a clanmate does (more than the clan expects) in order to increase of the clan. Clan Titles This system is used to distiguish people of similar rank or government positions e.g. "Warlord" (Rank) or "Inquisitor" (position). A person with a government position automatically assumes the highest level of his rank - e.g. a "Sergeant - Treasurer" functions as Minister and ranks as Sergeant Major, while a "Corporal - Mayor" functions as Mayor and ranks as 1st Corporal. Common titles can be seen in the sections about Government and Ranks. A list of other possible titles can be seen at here. Clan Squads Undergoing Revision. Clan Classes *Ordinary Classes *#Royalty - owner and founders *#Senators - Prime minister ought to be admin - Senators ought to be officers *#Patricians - Members of Parliament, Mayors and other people in official offices *#Plebians - other clan members *Special Classes - Consist of members from all Ordinary Classes **Army **Navy Clan Founds Undergoing Revision. Decree on Clan Uniform Clan Uniform F2P Galla Uniform worn at clan meetings Yet under development Types *Warrior: Steel Armour (Rune Armour is strictly Sergeants, CO's and commanders) *Ranger: Leather or Green Dragonhide Armour *Wizard: Blue Wizard Robes *Chaplain: Priest Gown or Monk's Robes *Airborne: N/A Helmets *Steel Helm: Cadets *Steel Full Helm: Recruits, Officers and Commanders Clan Uniform P2P Galla Uniform worn at clan meetings Yet under development F2P Uniforms as well as: Types *Warrior: **Steel Armour (Cadets/Recruits) **White Armour (Corporals) **Temple Knight armour/Saradomin Armour/Armadyl Armour/Third Age Armour (Sergeants,CO and commanders) *Ranger: Blue dragonhide armour - Blue/Dyed Silver Blessed D'hide Armour (optional Sergeants, CO, Commanders) *Wizard/Chaplain: Desert Robes/Citharede Robes - Light Mystic Robes/Saradomin Vestment (optional Sergeants, CO, Commanders) *Airborne (anachronistic): Bomber Jacket Costume (just for fun) Requirements *Temple Knight Armour: Recruitement Drive quest *White Armour requires: Wanted! quest Warrior varietys *Knight: Kiteshield - White Longsword and White Mace *Heavy armoured knight: Horse Heraldic Full Helm - Horse Heraldic Shield/Granite shield - Steel Hasta (Lance), White Longsword and White mace (horses are an ingame joke) *Phalanx: White Sq Shield (Scutum) - Steel Hasta (One-hand spear) and Leaf-bladed sword (Gladius) *Landsknecht: White 2H Sword/Saradomin Sword/Keenblade (Mercenary) - Any spear/Saradomin Mjolnir (Pikeman) *Artillerist: Dwarven Helmet - Hand Cannon is optional Warrior Helmet (Rank) *Steel Helm (Junior/Senior Cadet) *Steel Full Helm (Recruits) *White Full Helm/Kandarin Heraldic Helmet (Corporal) *Temple Knight Sallet/Dorgeshuun Heraldic Helmet (Sergeant) *Mishtalin Heraldic Helm (Commissioned Officer) *Arrav Heraldic Helmet (Commander) *Helm of Netiznot (Sergeant, CO, Commander) *Helmet of Trials (Sergeant, CO, Commander) *Third Age Full Helmet (Sergeant, CO, Commander) Requirements *Temple Knight Sallets: Recruitement Drive quest *White Helm/White Full Helm: Wanted! quest *Heraldic Helmet: Construction level 16 and access to Pluming Stand/Banner Easel Warrior Kiteshields *White Kiteshield *Arrav Heraldic Shield *Asgarnian Heraldic Shield *Dragon Heraldic Shield *Saradomin Heraldic Shield *Saradomin Rune shield *Falador Shield 2/3 *Third Age Kiteshield (Sergeant, CO, Commander) Requirements *White Kiteshield: Wanted! quest *Heraldic Kiteshield: Construction level 16 and Acces to Banner Easel *Saradomin Heraldic Shield: Lvl 70 Prayer *Falador Shield 2/3: Falador Medium and Hard Tasks Clan Navy Uniform P2P Galla Uniform worn at clan meetings Yet under development *White/Blue Pirate Bandana *Desert Robe Top/Wizard Robe Top *Grey Pirate Leggins/Blue Pirate Leggins *Pirate boots Sergeants (Optional) *White Beret/Blue Beret/Sailor's Hat *Desert Robe Top/Wizard Robe Top (t) *Grey Pirate Leggins/Blue Pirate Leggins *Pirate boots COs and Commanders (Optional) *Blue Colonist Outfit or *White Beret/Blue Beret/Sailor's Hat *Desert Robe Top/Wizard Robe Top (g) *Grey Pirate Leggins/Blue Pirate Leggins *Pirate boots Requirements: *Sailor's Hat: Partially completed Catapult Construction Relationships Clan: Legion of Legacy. *Status: Allied (Saradomin's Light Alliance). *Leader: 2041 Pagent. *Number of Clanmates: 407. *Home World: 38. Clan: Saradominist ArmyRHQ (This clan is an expansion from ours). *Status: Allied (Saradomin's Light Alliance). *Leader: BZN4. *Number of Clanmates: 5. *Home World: 120. Clan: That Saradomin Group *Status: Diplomatic approaches *Leader: Dion Magnan *Number of Clanmates: 82 *Homeworld: ??? Clan: Sararmadyllian Army *Status: Unknown (seeking diplomatic relation) *Leader: Justinian Lt (aka. Kruzak5) *Number of Clanmates: 60 *Homeworld: ??? Clan: Xternity. *Status: Enemy. *Leader: Master Xean. *Number of Clanmates: 217. *Home World: ???. Clan: Zamorakians Unite. *Status: Archenemy. *Leader: Ecco27. *Number of Clanmates: 421. *Home World: ???. Category:Clans